Les Cellules du Soleil
by Vertraymer
Summary: UA. Dans une cité moldue où tous vivent en harmonie, deux enfants que tout oppose se lient d'amitié, grandissent, s'aiment... jusqu'au jour où l'un d'eux est envoyé à Poudlard.


**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, ni l'univers, ni même la trame basée sur un film.

**Rating : T**een, qui risque d'évoluer en cours de route.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Hé oui, je suis encore en vie... Et oui, moi aussi ça m'étonne - ce sont toujours les exams qui me donnent une furieuse envie d'écrire. Mais trêve de bavardages, je vous retrouve en bas.

Un **énorme merci **à M., dont les pauvres neurones auront été rudement usité par ma personne avec le méli-mélo de mes embranchements impossibles et incompréhensibles pendant une partie de la nuit. Sans lui, ce texte (et cette idée en germe) resterait un énième brouillon dans les méandres de mon pc.

**Pooh**, you rocks.

Sur ce, **bonne lecture **!

* * *

**Les Cellules du Soleil**

* * *

- Prologue -

_La première fois que j'entendis parler des cellules du soleil, j'étais jeune, très jeune. C'était mon maître qui les évoquait. Des cellules dont les portes suivaient le cours du soleil et ne s'ouvraient qu'une fois par an._

_Ca m'avait alors semblé effarant._

* * *

Il sauta de rochers en rochers et gravit les quelques-uns qui le séparaient de ses amis.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent un bref instant avant de se remettre à courir. Puis, dans un rire, ils émergèrent de derrière les pierres restantes et réitèrent leur sempiternelle question :

« Alors qui est Rose, et qui est Hugo ? »

Face à la mine dépitée de leur ami, ils rirent une dernière fois, avant de se remettre à courir le long du pont.

* * *

« Scorpius ! Scorpius ! »

Suivant le son de la voix, le garçon arriva jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Un foulard vert, noué à la branche la plus proche, y flottait dans le vent léger. Il l'attrapa, et le porta à son nez l'espace d'une seconde, juste pour être sûr, avant de l'enrouler autour de son poignet. Puis, prenant garde à ne pas toucher les bougies qui flottaient le long des parois, il pénétra dans la grotte, appelant son amie ;

« Rose ! »

La fillette apparut, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Il s'approcha, lui attrapa la main :

« On n'a pas le droit d'être ici, tu le sais bien, non ? »

Il tenta de la tirer hors du lieu interdit, mais elle se contentait de le fixer, droite et digne, comme toutes les princesses.

« Rose ! Mais enfin...

- Tu vas partir... »

Il s'arrêta net, et la regarda, effaré.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, ancrant ses grands yeux dans les siens, toute trace de sourire disparu.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre ton père et le mien. Et je suis venue ici car je voulais te parler, sans mon frère...

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Allez viens ! »

Il recula légèrement, cherchant toujours à la faire bouger.

« Ils vont t'envoyer en pensionnat. À Poudlard, cracha-t-elle.

- Mais non ! Non ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! »

Le garçon lâcha son amie, et s'éloigna de quelques pas, passant une main fébrile entre ses cheveux :

« Non, non, non - ils ne peuvent pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je... Ils...

- C'est pourtant ce que va faire ton père. Pour que tu reçoives une parfaite éducation digne de... »

Elle s'interrompit, les larmes aux yeux :

« Tu vas me quitter...

- Jamais ! Je ne te quitterai jamais ! »

Il revint vers elle, serra ses mains entre les siennes, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

La fillette se radoucit face à sa véhémence :

« Scorpius... Tu dois écouter ton père. Il ne veut que ton bien... Et l'important, l'important - c'est de ne pas m'oublier ! »

Elle serra ses doigts en retour, le dardant de son regard anxieux alors qu'il réitérait sa promesse :

« Jamais ! »

La fillette recula, eut un sourire triste et sincère :

« Moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je penserai à toi, toujours.

- Moi non plus, je ne t'oublierai jamais ! »

Ils se fixèrent ardemment, avant que le regard de la fillette ne tombe sur le foulard noué autour du poignet de son ami. Elle en souleva le bout.

« Tu... Prends ce foulard avec toi. C'est le signe que je t'aimerai toujours. »

Il lâcha sa main pour attraper l'autre bout du tissu, avant de planter à son tour ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je reviendrai. »

Gris acier contre bleu, une lueur déterminée s'y allumant :

« Je te le jure. »

Elle eut un faible sourire, l'attirant à elle.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'étreignant de toutes leurs forces, comme seuls des enfants de dix ans savent le faire. Déterminés à ne pas se perdre.

* * *

...

Y a encore quelqu'un ?

J'avoue me lancer dans un pari risqué. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup hésité avant de publier pour ce fandom, et surtout, pour ces personnages. J'allais me lancer dans du Hermione/Draco, mais j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur Rose et Scorpius. J'hésite encore, à dire vrai - donc si ça colle pas, vous semble un délire total (car c'est en partie cela) et surtout nul à chier, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'accepte les critiques, surtout que j'ai un autre vrai projet concernant Rose/Scorpius.

Et là (super transition), je précise que je n'ai pas oublié mes autres fics. C'est juste qu'un travail de débroussage (type, retrouvage de plans, de brouillons, et autres) ainsi que de remise en bain va être nécessaire avant de m'y atteler. En attendant, ça va être.. ça. Quelque chose, qui je l'espère, sera simple, sans prétention (je blâme le film en mauvaise qualité K7 que j'ai revu il y a peu). J'ai quelques OS sur le feu, mais rien de faramineux. Donc ne me tuez pas. (Pas encore, du moins..)

Sur ce, je souhaite de très bonnes vacances aux chanceux/euses (dont je fais partie avec mes quatre jours à Nice !) et j'espère vous retrouver très vite.

A bientôt,

K.


End file.
